Mechanical systems (engines, transmissions) utilize a lubricant (oil) to dissipate heat within the system and to reduce wear on system components. However, due to the nature of the systems, wear does occur, resulting in the presence of small metallic flakes or particles in the oil.
Due to the normal wear and to the natural breakdown of the oil, the oil in such systems must be changed periodically. This is typically done on a time or usage basis, for example, every 90 days or 2000 hours of use. While small metal particles may result from normal wear, larger particles are usually an indication of abnormal wear or a more serious problem. For example, if the gears within a transmission are not meshing properly, the resulting wear creates abnormal amounts of metal particles within the lubricant. Under normal maintenance procedures, the metal particles would be present in the lubricant for an extended period of time. If this condition is not identified and the appropriate repairs completed more expensive repairs, including the replacement of major system components, may result.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.